villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Table of Contents
=Era 1= Prologue #The Fall #Origins: Misery (Part 1) #Irreconcilable #Origins: Misery (Part 2) #Life Through Death #Arbiter's Tale: Young Blood #Arbiter's Tale: Creeping Shadows #Genocide of a Peaceful Race #A Mother's Love #Innocents #King of Kings #Arbiter's Tale: The Verdict #Betwixt - The Final Curtain #Betwixt - Broken Memories #Origins: Agent Red #House Of Lights #Birth of the Divine Machine #The Phoenix Laboratory Incident #Two Lives #Shadow of a Doubt #Life Fades Away #Malignant Book I #Judge and Executioner (START OF BOOK I) #Total Control #Man vs Machine #The Twilight War #Jack of Hearts #Rebirth #Toys #The Fall of Avalon #Doctor Fell #Eeper Weeper #Little Poll Parrot #The Final Chapter #Attack of The Voice #Brother's Keeper #The Last Eclipse #Tricks and Puzzles #Pages of Fate #Seven: Pain of Failure #Origins: Freedom-Striker #Kindle:- Nightfall (END OF BOOK I) Book II #Warcry (START OF BOOK II) Demigod Saga #Dusk #The Long Walk #Conquest of Darkness #Court Of The Red Queen #Nemesis #The Gate of Genesis #Endgame Other / Non-Aligned #Origins: Liberator #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love #Strays #Lord Of Illusion #Flipside #Corruption #The Divine Machine Stirs #Prince Of Darkness #Broken Wings #Dark Mirror #Hell's Broken Angel #Ravenous #Destroyer #Project 9 #Burger Wars #Dance By Moonlight #Operation: SIM #Number One Fan #Bad Taste #The Phoenix Enigma #Joy and Sorrow #Nebula, Queen of the Universe #End Of Days #Supernova #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Reunion #Children At Play #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 #Daughter of Darkness #Mission of Mayhem #SIM:- Rise of The Techno-Freak #Heroes #SIM:- Revenge of The Techno-Freak #The Traitor's Punishment #Zero Hour #Sonus Monsters (saga) #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 Other / Non-Aligned #Crash and Burn #Love is Human... #Venificus #The Last Resort #Utopia #Desert Rose #Unfeeling Numbers #Return to Order #Trials of Purgatory #Omniwar (END OF BOOK II) Book III #Judgement Day (START OF BOOK III) #Risen Valkyrie #The Last Laugh #Toon Wars #Carnival of Lights #Return of the Sky Castle #Random series (intro series (5 stories) ) #Moonlight Shadow #The Living City #On the Run #Lord of Illusion 2 Coming of Misery (saga) #Paint It Red #Aspects #Nothing To Fear.. #Rogues #Wolves At The Door Wrath of the Watchers (saga) #Chaos Unleashed #He Who Laughs Last... #Avenging Angel #Event Horizon Other / Non-Aligned #World Walker: Escape from Hell #Rise of the Phoenix #Daring Race #World Walker: Wrath of Hades #Hail To The King #Mother Knows Best #Fall of Avalon II #Last Stand #Vagabond Alliance Rising #The Last Crusade #Soul Thief #Balanced Art #Message In A Bottle #SIM City #SIM:- Termination #King For A Day #Jacob's Ladder #Forward, and Into the Future... #World Walker vs Soul Thief #Soul Thief II #Close Encounters #A Butterfly's Wing (END OF BOOK III) (?) Book IV #Bad Luck #Virtual War #Perilous Past #Inflexible Ideals #Consequences #Emotional #Hell in a Factory #Castle of Misfortune #Red Twilight #Master #Terrifying Truth #Wheel of Fate #Ultimate Nightmare #Unspeakable #Shadow of The Red Queen #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Unspeakable #Tales of Wonder Shadow of Death (saga) #The Shadow of Death (END OF BOOK IV, ERA 1 FINALE) =Era 2= Book V *Waking Dreams Superhuman War (mini-saga) Time Wars (saga) *Choices *Time Corps. - Nanny's Revenge Elements of Darkness (saga) *Dark Waters (takes place around six months after Shadow of Death) *Black Roses (takes place a month after The Shift) *Chaos Bleeds *The Suffering *The Coming Storm *Necessary Evil *End of Hope *Misery Wars - Part 1 *Misery Wars - Part 2 *Misery Wars - Part 3 Twilight of The Gods (saga) * Apocalypse Manifest Other / Non-Aligned *The Shift (takes place a year after Shadow of Death and in parallel to the Superhuman War mini-saga) =Non-Canon/TBD= Sometime Later... (THESE STORIES ARE TO BE PLACED IN THE TABLE OF CONTENTS ONCE THE TIMELINE HAS REACHED THE POINT WHERE THE STORY TAKES PLACE.) #A Shattered Youth In the Distant Future... # Non-Canon/Alternate Timeline Events (THESE STORIES ARE NOT A PART OF THE MAINSTREAM TIMELINE.) *Destiny - Non-Canon Alternate Timeline event, in the middle of Book II *Omniwar (Non-Canon) Category:Important